A White Christmas Tragedy
by GamerG8rl1
Summary: As the Hamato Clan celebrates their first ever Christmas together, things get chaotic as a new evil appears as well as the typical family conflict. Hope you guys like the Christmas Special!


It was a joyful Christmas morning. All over New York people were smiling, sharing the best of moments together, and basking in the merry feels of the annual holiday. The cheerful singing of carolers filled the gloomy streets. Shop windows had still shown off their festivity with lights and dozens of themed decorations. Inside families gathered together around the fire watching the little ones open their presents from "Santa." What was a city filled with anger and depression, was now filled with joy and peace. This "White Christmas" was truly wonderful and had topped every Christmas ever celebrated in New York. Peace on Earth and Good Will to men was what would describe today…

But down below the streets of New York City, hidden in the dark and gloomy tunnels, was a not so festive Christmas gathering. Even several kilometers away you could hear the curses of the family members. It was a chaotic scene…well erm let`s see what exactly is going down in the underground home of the Hamato Clan-

"…give it back you son of a bitch!"

Time Hamato or Mia Taisho if you want to go by her original name sipped her cup of hot chocolate as she watched her brother Donatello and her cousin Inuyasha fight over something meaningless once again. The girl simply sat there, no expression at all to show how she truly felt. There she was, in the presence of the Hamato Clan`s first Christmas ever going down into flames.

The teenager sat there in her "A Turtlerific Christmas" T-shirt and wrapped around her neck was a blue scarf. Her chestnut hair let down into curls just for the occasion.

"Actually the correct terminology is asshole or bastard. The word "bitch" actually refers to a female dog, and by my standards and knowledge of my dear cousin, Inuyasha`s mother was not a female dog. Inuyasha`s father though, was the dog part of the genetic equation that created Inuyasha. So yea D, man I thought you were smart."

Both boys stared blankly at Penelope after what she had said. Not a day in their life had they expected their adorable, skittle loving clan member to spurt out such a sophisticated sentence, or sentences. Inuyasha blinked several times before returning into his raging state.

"Give it back or next you`ll see your stupid ass smile get another gap you piece of-"

_Here we go again, another day, another worthless Inutello fight going down. Why can`t those two just make up and settle their scores. I mean really, how did they even start this damn rivalry in the first place? Oh come on, where`s Kagome and April when ya need them._

Time took another long sip of her drink and continued to watch Inuyasha and Donatello. Penelope had shrugged off the boys and plopped down next to her sister the female ninja turtle. Even being fraternal twin sisters the two girls had been oddly similar in many ways. Both had stunning eyes from their mother and regal figures from their father. They had both enjoyed practicing ninjitsu and spending time with the clan. Though sometimes hitting their heads on a frying pan was better than having quality time with their family.

Time`s hazel eyes had went from the idiotic duel to another scene of chaos underway. There was Rin, Jaken, Mikey and Shippo tearing apart the last of the cake from yesterday`s feast. The small green demon had tried to separate the orange clad turtle and the two feudal kids but to the looks of it, failed miserably. Then there was Sesshomaru standing by, as if Rin wasn`t like his daughter and he wasn`t an adult who was supposed to handle these things.

_Dad come on, we need you in here pronto._

Time didn`t even have to turn around to know the other scene of utter destruction taking place behind her. _Typical Miroku. _She could hear the pleads coming from Miroku and Sango`s words of anger being yelled at him. Most likely the monk had groped the demon slayer again, and now he was never going to hear the end of it. _Oh just you wait Miroku, Sango isn`t gonna be the only one to beat you up and make you wish you were never the way you are. _

The female turtle set down her mug on the concrete floor and face palmed, tapping her left cheek at a set pace. She loved her clan dearly, but they could really be a pain in the ass. This wasn`t even the entire clan just yet. April and her family were going to arrive shortly just right after they finished their usual O`Neal Christmas. Kagome and her family were probably still asleep or maybe waiting for Anamaris to go and get them. Maybe everyone was waiting for the enchantress in training to go and get them.

Anamaris was a young magical being they had met only a year ago. She was maybe the entire reason this clan formed, because of her magic. Anamaris, or Star, had helped Time and Penelope gain access to Tokyo and down the well to reunite with their cousins. She also allowed the non-humans in the clan appear human. It was pretty useful. Anamaris was also very agile and brave, even Leonardo was left in awe by her skills.

Though some hanyou, specifically Inuyasha had thought she was a demon at first. Sadly, who could blame him when he barely knew anything about modern magic?

Speak of the devil, Casey was also not here, oh once he arrives, Time just knew him and Raph would create more chaos like as there wasn`t enough. Just about every other human was still not here. Correction… The well-mannered people weren`t here yet, and Casey. Not that the clan members present weren`t disciplined, just that they had a way of acting like the animals they really are. It was just a matter of minutes that this Christmas would take a turn for the better. Hopefully.

_I swear, when they come, nothing better get any more chaotic; I`m seriously very close, very close to exploding right here and now on all of them. Why do I have to be the adult for the most? _

"Hey sis?", Penelope asked cheerfully.

Time turned to her sister with a raised chin and her usual "go on" expression.

"What if we hadn`t formed the clan, and me and you, were still on the streets. Would it still be chaotic or would it be awesome. Ya` know… Oh forget it. You have an idea of how crazy and ungrateful I am"

Time straightened up, interlacing her fingers on her knee, and facing the floor before responding. "Kiddo, you're not being ungrateful. Penny you're just wondering and man was never blamed for wondering. But if we were still on the streets? Well I don`t know. I guess we`d be freezing our tails of in the cold, probably cuddled next to a shop window recreating a family Christmas scene. Well, at least one that is peaceful." Time had raised her voice just the bit for the peaceful part, hoping that her family would pick that up and they`d have a change of events.

Penelope sprawled herself all over her seat with a playfully sick expression, all concluded with her signature tail wag. The hanyou`s golden eyes glimmered in the sewer lighting showing that she was truly drunk on sixteen bags of holiday-themed candy. Other than that she looked ok… Well at least Penelope wasn`t on another one of her demon rampages again.

"Merry Christmas Hamato Clan, here comes Casey Jones and Angel!", boomed a familiar voice.

Still, no one in the clan had cared about the vigilante`s arrival. Only Raphael and Time were the only ones who noticed Casey and Angel at the entrance. _Really, no one sees the guy with the hockey mask and the ex-Purple Dragon on the doorsteps of our home. Why am I even trying? _Time sunk back into the opposite side of the couch in a tiresome way. She could be using that frying pan would come in handy about now.

Donatello had only glanced at Casey before turning back to the hanyou`s gaze. His mahogany eyes shot hateful glares back to Inuyasha`s golden ones. Donatello only clenched his over-sized olive green fists tighter as his anger only grew hotter. Inuyasha had always been his rival ever since the beginning. It was always Donatello vs Inuyasha, the most epic rivalry of them all. Yes, both boys were amazing warriors; but together they had become the most obnoxious pair of teenage boys ever known.

It was just something Inuyasha harbored that made Donatello insecure around him. He hadn`t cared of his origins or what his status in society was at all. Donnie also wasn`t the one to dwell on one`s race… It would just make him seem as a hypocrite after all since he was a mutant shunned all his life from the topside. Well for one it wasn`t the fact that he was jealous of his intelligence, like that ever happen. Inuyasha was just different, and maybe that was the reason why the purple clad turtle hated him.

Donatello`s train of thought was suddenly interrupted by two familiar voices entering the argument.

"Sit Boy!" The "Beads of Subjugation" set around Inuyasha`s neck had sent him crashing down after the usual trigger word.

Kagome Higurashi had not been to happy seeing her companion`s actions, especially on one of the most festive and most jolly days of the year. Also to mention that it was the Hamato Clan`s first Christmas ever and this would go down in its rebuilt history.

April hadn`t been too happy either. She glared at her boyfriend reminding him of what exactly what he was doing and when of all times he was doing it. The red head kept her arms crossed and her chin out.

"Donatello Hamato, what the hell do you think you are doing on one of the most precious days ever you damn idiot. You…are…fighting… WITH INUYASHA AGAIN!", April roared at Donatello scaring the scientist greatly. Meanwhile Kagome is continuing to "sit" her-

"**Wait, Miss Narrator, me and Inuyasha here aren`t even dating.."**

"**Kagome, yes you are so stick with that because honestly Time and I worked very hard to get you two together so just make out with him if you have to"**

**I`m going back to the script, so get back into your positions Penny and Kagome.**

So Kagome is pretty much harassing her boyfriend as it is.

Pretty much at this point Time was bursting into flames. She was constantly tapping the floor with her foot with her arms crossed and biting her lower lip in fury. _I`m so going to get them all for this. Just keep your cool Time, you can do it. Just breath, everything is going to be just… aw fuck it. _"Can you all please shut up!" This time around everyone had paid right attention, and none of that attention wasn`t secure at all. If Time was mad, it had only meant that it was the end of the world. "I am up to here with all of you", she paused to put emphasis by pointing to her head, "So can you all please just get along for once and not argue on today of all days in the entire fucking year. Inukag and Apriltello just please resolve that little issue you have before I shove it up your asses. MIROKU FOR GODAMN SAKE, leave Sango alone. Sesshoumaru control your damn kid and Mikey just calm the fuck down. And where is Master Splinter during all of this!"

Even Time`s sudden outburst was interrupted by the tapping of someone`s cane. All of the clan members froze wide eyed and flabbergasted. This is when most of them soon realized what commotion they had actually created for the past hour. Sure it was just them being their typical selves but they hadn`t really known it had grown that bad at all.

"What is going on in here?", boomed the one and only leader of the Hamato Clan, Hamato Yoshi or as everyone calls him, Master Splinter.

All members remained speechless as Splinter made his way around the room. All around each clan member had begun to bow their heads in shame knowing of the wrong they had done. Master Splinter had looked at each of the younger ones with disapproving gestures.

The mutant rat stopped in front of his second oldest daughter and sighed. Time was feeling extremely ashamed of herself, not only had she let her anger take up the best of her but she also let it all happen when she had promised it never would again to her own dad who had just caught her. The teen cleared her throat to turn around and face the rest of the clan which still was as solid as ice. She had to give them a disapproving look and made her way to her room, possibly the only way to safety at this point.

As Time left though, breaking news was beginning to take place.

The flashing lights of the main TV down in the pit came on as the typical news anchor; Carlos Chiang O'Brien Gambe had reported everything from the scene of a new attack. "A White Christmas Tragedy this is folks, reporting live from Time Square our news team has it all. Bystanders recall seeing several of these monsters come out of nowhere for the first, but now it has seemed that these horrific monsters have all joined together to-"

The television screen had gone blank after the reporter`s last words.

"What do you think happened?", questioned Leonardo.

"I don`t know Leo but I think this 'monster' is a demon, I mean look at the facts, and most mutants can`t join together and become one. Mostly youkai can", Anamaris tapped her chin holding her magic sack close. "As for the loss in connection, well let`s hope the demon or whatever it is cut the main power line and it didn`t eat O'Brien and his crew. Eh, that`s the last thing we need." Anamaris plopped down on the couch pondering on the occurring events.

"Should we go and you know… handle it Master Splinter?", said a very worried Penelope.

Master Splinter caressed his beard; he stared up at the sewer ceiling in the act of caring for his thoughts. Meanwhile, Leonardo and the other Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles had already begun to prepare for their upcoming battle. The humans of the clans had taken out their own weapons, since they hadn`t been expecting this at all, most of them had left the room to change into proper attire…While other clan members were well prepared.

Penelope retreated to her room right after the report had lost connection. Already, the female hanyou had let her white locks down. She wrapped her waist in the bandages she would typically wear to battle and around her legs and hands. Penny was typically the one to wear cute animal prints and "I love Doggiehs" merchandise with her usual bows to cover her half demon ears, but dressing for battle was a much different side of things. Laces and ruffles still remained as her couture, so after many careful designs on modifying her "Robe of the Fire Rat" she made sure to include such girly details. So her official battle gear consisted of a red coat with many sequins and laces topped off with a matching red ascot, she also wore a pearl white ruffled skirt that had went until her knee, also with the most Penny like boots of them all and her typical matching sword sheathe to her right side.

_Well that is that, now let`s go slay a demon. Oooo, now I really know how Inuyasha feels when he slays them. I mean the guy had done it for a living and now I'm following in the family footsteps! Keep your cool Penny, it`s your J-O-B! Time would so telling me to stop jumping around but I`m so hyped. Okay let`s do this Penelope, YOU CAN DO THIS PENELOPE NOZOMI TAISHO!_

Penelope rushed out to the halls to see the clan prepped for battle. Most of the Inu gang were now in their "demon slaying attire", the turtles now had on their well-known different colored masks around their faces. Just about everyone was all ready for some real action on this Merry Christmas. The half Inugami sped towards her brothers (only by the adoption which made them technically siblings) to wrap her arms around all five of their shoulders.

"Me count one blue, one red, one purple, one orange, Karai, and-", Penny stopped mid-sentence until she found out she was missing one of her siblings. _Time you sneaky sister I might as well hunt you down with my powerful half-youkai nose! _

"And where is the dog catcher when you need them, Penster I think your missing one light blue…" Penelope swung around to come face to face with her older sister, now instead of her Christmas sweater, Time had her weapons all in place and her light blue bandanna proudly worn across her lime green reptilian face. A huge smile came across the hanyou`s face when she had seen her sister now out of the blue. That soon faded though when she realized that Time was still upset, it was clear enough to see. The ninja turtle was obviously looking over at the clan, she still hadn`t forgotten about the day`s events. Yet Penny swore she`d turn that smile upside down, she just had to.

Leonardo proudly faced the clan sprawling out the map necessary for the battle. On it had lie different colored marks meant to represent everyone`s position. It was all clear enough, even for Shippo everything was easy enough to understand. Leo snapped his fingers for attention and began his ideal battle plans.

"Okay Hamato Clan, listen up. So Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Irma and Vern block this side of the area while we turtles block here. Penny and Inuyasha I want you two to get it from behind as Kag and Karai distract it. Everyone else create diversions and attack it`s disgusting two legs so we may get it unbalanced enough for hanyou one and two to jump in and finish it off."

All the clan members responded with a "Yes" or a simple groan, at least everyone had understood their ideal target. This was just another typical day for the clan, warding off evil and saving New York. Sadly for Time though, it was just not going to be the Christmas she hoped it would be.

Penelope clasped her hands together closing her eyes and took a deep breath… "Wait guys, all I want to say is that I believe in all of you. That I love you all as not only my friends, but as my one and only family. We`ve been through so much together and I don`t want none of that to ever change. I don`t care if you have these petty rivalries or stupid arguments. I want to know that we`ll always be there for each other no matter what. Now who wants to kick some demon ass?" Everyone else in the clan grinned back at Penelope`s comment. Someone had even yelled back a 'hell yea' at the ending. It was seeming as this tragic Christmas was taking a sharp turn now, and that`s how Time wanted it in the first place.

"Come on, group photo people"

Vernon flashed his camera as the clan huddled behind him. It was all turning for the better.

.

.

.

_December 25, 2014_

_Dear diary, today was a pretty chaotic day if I say so myself. We fought, pulled at each other`s strings, and spent time like any arguing family would spend Christmas day together. Though I gotta say that even though it was a total disaster, I had a lot of fun. We all played games and shared memories as a clan. I can`t ask for a better Christmas than this one. But I still wanna march to Inuyasha`s room and pull on his damn hair for being such a cheater after our Monopoly game. _

_After slaying that demon today we rushed back to the sewers as fast as we ever could. Eh, I could say we were faster than Sonic the Hedgehog. Faster than the speed of light my ass though now isn`t that right Game Theory. Now I`m just referencing YouTube videos now am I? Total destruction and all, this first Christmas was pretty awesome if I say so myself._

Time closed her diary and laid it on her nightstand. The teen snuggled into her bed and feel fast asleep into a slumber that would reawaken her to a new day with the Hamato Clan.


End file.
